We request the funds necessary for renovation of existing biomedical (cell and molecular biology) research laboratories at San Diego State University. The Biology Department at SDSU includes a core group of twelve faculty engaged in biomedical research; they play a key role in providing the research training required for a scientifically competent biomedical sciences and biotechnology work force in San Diego County. These faculty occupy research space in the third and fourth floors on the North Life Sciences Building, which was constructed in 1961. SDSU will provide matching funds, to include approximately $150,000 from the University's Physical Plant budget for renovation, $150,000 in kind from the College of Sciences; and the balance of approximately $800,000 from the CSU Chancellor's Office, over the two year duration of the grant. Alterations and renovations will include revised floor plans, new air handlers, HVAC systems, fume hoods, lighting, ceilings, electrical plumbing, flooring, painting, cabinets, countertops, and other fixed equipment. The faculty group consists of numerous principal investigators on NIH R01 grants, and the remainder hold a significant level of public and private research funds, with an annual research budget exceeding $2.9 million. These faculty have documented the limitations imposed on their research progress by the present infrastructure, and how the quality and quantity of their research output will be enhanced by the requested improvements in the research environment. The renovations affect a total of 28,000 square feet including approximately 15,000 square feet of investigator research laboratory and office space, 4,200 square feet of shared ("common equipment") space, and would add a new transgenic mouse facility occupying under 900 square feet of under-utilized space. The proposed infrastructure improvements will profoundly improve SDSU faculty research performance.